Starwars: The Untold
by Rainbowturtle69
Summary: Whatever happened to Jaden Korr. every since he fell to the darkside after defeating Tavion and Kyle he seemed to just vanish, until a Jedi Knight 10 years later has a vision about him. Anger is falling of all jedi. A/N A story about the aftermath of Jedi knight jedi academy.
1. Chapter 1 A Vision

"_**Jaden, stop this madness!" a young woman screams. I couldn't get a clear picture of the woman's face, as if there was something intentionally preventing me from seeing it. **_

_**Lava spewed on the platform we were on, nearly hitting the woman and man. It stopped only feet away from them. **_

_**My eyes switched a man with a blue lightsaber above his head, ready to strike down the women. I tried to moves but I seemed glued in place. I tried again to come to the aid of the damsel in distress but to no avail I was unable to move. Again as if something was preventing me from helping. **_

_**The woman screams again she didn't shout "no" but only spoke two words "What happened?" The man hesitates for a moment and his eyes seemed to flicker from a rough villainous glare to a soft noble regretful stare. It only last a moment before the evil glare returns. He smiles wickedly before speaking slyly saying "Anger" and brought his saber into motion.**_

My light green eyes shot open as I gasped for air. I panted as if I just ran a ten mile race. The sweat poured from my soft but roughly shaped face and my sculpted body. Having already soaked my bed, I swung my legs over the side I ran my hand through my semi short brown hair.

I pondered my dream. Or was it a vision? I shrugged and brushed the thought away and rose from my bed. I grabbed my black and brown leather Jedi attire and scurried to put it on before I left my room.

My door automatically closed behind me as I left my room. The sun shined in the Jedi Temple. Moss grew on some the windows and walk ways. I had grown to like the sight of moss since this was my home.

Yavin 4 has been my home for almost 10 years. Ever since I was found on Tatooine and was able to wield the force. I was only ten then. Master Luke Skywalker technically saved me from a Tusken Raider attack. I guessed since my parents were killed by the raid I see Luke as a kind of a father; he did practically raise me.

"James! There you are I was just about to go to your bedroom." A female voice called from behind me.

I turned and my good friend and Jedi Knight companion Jade Skye was running up. Her slim but tone body was growing closer every second. She stopped only a foot or so away from me. Her soft light blue eyes peered at me.

I think we both knew we had feelings for each other but never acted on them because the Jedi code forbids it.

I thought I'd joke a little with Jade's comment "So you were trying to get me alone in my room, huh Jade."

Jade crossed her arms and glared at me. "James, you and I both that is forbidden." her tone was strict.

"I know. So why did you want me?" I asked curiously.

"Master Skywalker wants to observe us spar." She said as she turned and motioned me to follow her. Jade and I usually sparred together since her and I went on missions together. We knew each other's tactics so we would manage to keep each other on our toes. Jade always took a defensive posture while I went into an aggressive one.

"Master Skywalker, what's the occasion?" I said walking right next to her.

"I don't know, why don't you ask yourself?" she said cracking a slight grin

I flicked my head forward and Master Skywalker stood in front of me. Jade and I both bowed before the famed master and my father figure.

"James, Jade nice to see you both. Are you ready to begin?" Luke asked us. Knowing that we both were ready.

"Yes, Master" Jade and I said in unison.

"Good, grab the training sabers and step into the area." He pointed to a set of training sabers.

Jade and I both grabbed one saber and stepped in the ring. A small group of trainees gathers to watch the match. Luke took center view to watch us clearly.

We each went to our side of the ring and we both looked at Master Skywalker. He gave us a nod to begin.

As soon as he gave to the sign to go, I forced jumped behind Jade and swung downwards. She instinctively brought her saber horizontally above her head and blocked my attack. I exchanged a few quick slashes. Jade parried them easily.

"What happened? I thought you were better than me James." She said taunting.

She was trying to get me tired that's why she taunting me.

I knew her plan and faked a downward strike. She went for my trap and went to block my attack. I immediately changed the trajectory; I was about to swing my saber sideways but a flashback of my dream early flashed before me I paused for a moment.

Jade noticed this and it gave her enough time to react. Jade force kicked me back allowing her to ready herself for any more attacks.

The kick sent me flying through the air. With the help of the force I was able to backflip and correct myself and land on my feet. I slide a few more feet with the wind knock out of me but no other harm done. I charged back and Jade braced for the incoming attack.

I brought my training saber above my head and Jade went to block it. Instead of attacking I forced pushed her back. She hand sprung backwards to her feet. Her body never touched the ground. She jumped towards me I was bracing myself for this attack but my mind drifted back to my dream. I didn't know why this was happening.

I came back to reality just in time to deflect the incoming barrage of swings but I was unable to avoid the force push and I landed on my back several feet back. My saber was knocked away from me.

Jade came in for the end attack and froze. I managed to force grab Jade, she began to float above the ground. I used the force to retrieve my saber.

As soon as my weapon was in my hand Jade managed to negate my force grip and drop down, a killing strike already in motion. I barely managed to roll out the way as her blade clashed off the floor.

Jade turn her attention to me again. I tried to spring off the ground to my feet but she force pushed me down. She held me down; I sensed this match was coming to an end.

Jade stopped a foot in front of me and held her saber out only inches from my throat.

This was the end of the match. Jade helped me up as everyone dispersed. Master Skywalker waited for us.

As we walk towards him Jade whispered to me "what happened out there?"

Before I could answer Master Skywalker was speaking "Great job Jade you were impressive exploiting his weakness like that great work." he said congratulating Jade. He focused his attention to me "As for you James, I sense you had a hard time concentrating. Is there something wrong?"

"I don't exactly know. I kept having a flashback of a dream I had earlier."

"What was this dream?" he said raising his right eyebrow.

"It was vague but there was a man and women and she was unable to move. The man brought his saber above his head to strike this woman down and kill her. I wasn't able to do anything I was stuck. The woman asked "what happened?" and that's when I woke up."

"Uh huh, Do you remember the attacker? Did they mention his name or do you remember what he looked like?"

"Um… I think his name was Jaden."

"I was afraid that this would happen" Luke said with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" I asked, a spark of interest igniting in me.

"I'll tell you in my quarter's meet me there as soon as possible, both of you" He said walking off.

Jade raised an eyebrow. "What do you think's wrong"

I thought about it for a second "I don't know but I plan to find

**A/N so this the first chapter of a hopefully long story but it depends on you guys and reviews. I'm not the greatest at fight scenes so any advice there would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading please review. Tell me what you think or what Star wars game some of these character are from. (It might still be too early but give it a shot) since this is my first attempt at a Star wars fic constructive criticism is welcomed. **

**I'll try to update every Sunday. **


	2. Explaining Jaden

(Jade's POV)

James and I walked into Master Skywalker's office after wanting to speak to us. He sat behind a desk. A calming sensation filled my body. It traveled up my spine and into my head. So this was why Master Skywalker was calm all the time.

I had just beaten James in a sparring match only because he was distracted by a dream he had early that morning. He usually was a better swordsman than I was, mostly because I relied on the force more than brute force. Master Skywalker began to speak.

"James, Jade, I wanted you to meet me here so I could explain your dream James." Luke said softly. His voice was calm just like this room.

"What is there to explain? I had a dream of a man killing a woman." James' pitch raised and I could sense his flame that we knew and love explode for an instance. The outburst caught me off guard and I almost drew my saber. "The only thing that needs to be explained in where I can find this Jaden, so I can stop him." his tone wasn't cheerful like usually but slightly dark.

Master Luke sighed "Jaden was a student here; ten years before, before I found you on Tatooine." Luke paused as if he was thinking. "Jaden well, Jaden was a great student and quickly learned powerful force powers. Since no force power is initially good or bad. Jaden had learned both sides of the force. Until he and his master were sent to one of my father's secluded fortresses that was being occupied by The Disciple of Ragnos"

"I know who they are." I said remembering studying sith cults as a padawan. "Yeah, they wanted to bring back their old sith lord Ragnos but the only way to do it was to use a scepter that would drain the force from areas strong in it. That scepter belonged to none other than Ragnos himself"

"Why do we need to know this?" James interrupted me but his question was directed to Master Skywalker

Master Skywalker rose from his seat and continued to explain after giving me a nod that he was impressed. "At the fortress Jaden encountered several dark Jedi and defeated them with little difficulty." He started pacing back and forth. He would stop at one end of his desk and turn around and stop at the other then he would repeat.

"Until he came to my father's main chamber and had to fight his friend Rosh." Luke paused again before continuing. "Rosh had turned to the darkside out of fear but Jaden didn't know this."

"So Jaden struck him down?" James asked his interest peaking.

"No, he didn't, not there at least." Luke explained

"But he did eventually kill him didn't he?

"Unfortunately yes, but you see after the battle of the two friends Rosh's new master Tavion intervened knowing that Jaden would kill him and not wanting to lose her new apprentice just yet. She brought the ceiling down on Jaden. It would have crushed him if his master wasn't there to stop the rubble from crushing them both. They both escaped safely and so did Tavion and Rosh. For Jaden's bravery he was granted the rank of Jedi Knight, but after that day he had changed. Jaden spent more time learning dark force powers. So after Jaden's knighting Rosh was sent a distress beacon saying he was sorry and where he was. Jaden and his master went after him, the master to save Rosh and Jaden for the truth."

"Is this when Jaden turned?" James asked

"Yes it was. Sometime during the mission Jaden got separated from his master but he found Rosh in a hanger waiting for them. Jaden began to question when Tavion's old apprentice popped up. Jaden assumed it was a trap and accused Rosh of fooling him. Rosh didn't have a clue that she would appear and tried to explain that he only turned because he was scared. Jaden wasn't buying it that's when their master tried talking Jaden down but rage overpowered Jaden's sense of reason and Jaden struck Rosh down."

"So he sided with the people he tried to destroy?" I asked shocked at what Jaden did.

"No" Luke answered

I was slightly relieved but also shocked "Then what did he do"

"After striking Rosh down Tavion's apprentice thought she had turned him for their cause but Jaden thought he was too powerful and thought he should have the scepter for himself. So he killed Tavion's apprentice and headed to Korriban to confront Tavion and get the scepter. He made it to Korriban and fought through countless Jedi and dark Jedi killing them both with no regrets. When he made it to Ragnos' tomb he fought and killed Tavion but before he could leave his master tried to stop him but failed and was trapped under some rubble until came to free him but Jaden was long gone by then."

"So he escaped with the scepter" James said voice rose to show his frustration.

Before Master Skywalker could answer an urgent message opened over Luke's holoprojector "Help the sith are attacking Tatooine we need assi…"before the man could finish it was cut off by an awful scream then silence. The message was silent for a moment another man's voice projected over the speaker "try and stop me"

That was the end of the transmission. Master Skywalker was silent. Everyone was silent. I finally broke it. "That was him, wasn't it?"

Master Skywalker nodded.

"Then why are we here and out there trying to stop him?"

"It's too dangerous. So I'm going and you guys will stay here." Luke said his voice was calm but stern.

He ushered us out of the room but grabbed my shoulder and said "Keep an eye on James" he let me go and started to make a call and shut his door. When he shut his door I could make out a few words "Kyle, he's back."

James was in his room. I walked in and he was laying down staring at the ceiling. It was silent. He broke the silence.

"He's holding me back." James said calmly but anger flowed from him like a river. I had never seen him this angry.

"He's not holding you back, he's protecting you." I tried to reason with him

"From what?" James retorted.

I wanted to say for himself but I push the comment away and thought of another. "James, Jaden has killed many Jedi many of them very well train and some masters."

James rose from his bed. "Well I can't let him do this and can't stop me so might as well join me"

James walked past me and out the door. I waited a few seconds and ran up beside him. He grinned out the corner of his mouth. "I knew you'd come to you senses."

"Only because you're useless without me." I retorted

We both laughed and ran to his ship.

We were both in our respective seats and the starship was off the ground James spoke. "You ready to save the universe?"

Before I could answer James sped off into space and towards Tatooine. When the force evened out in the cockpit said three words "I hate you"

James just laughed jumped into hyperspace.

**A/N I told you I'd try and update every Sunday. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Honestly I have no idea where I'm taking this thing so I'm open to suggestions. I'm also open to OCs (original character) just message me and I'll give you the details.**

**Well thanks for stopping by. Hey, maybe on your way out leave a review. Bye guys. **


End file.
